earthenringfandomcom-20200214-history
Lauora
category:Horde category:Tauren category:Druid Category:Tears of Draenor Name: Lauora Oakseeker Affiliation(s): Wears the tabard of the guild Tears of Draenor. Also a member of the Cenarion Circle and part of their Outlands Expedition force. Title: Druid of the Talon =Vitals= Race: Tauren Class: Druid Age: Young Adult Gender: Female Eyes: Red Mane: Black Pelt: Black Horns: Black Height: Slightly over eight feet Distinguishing characteristics: Tribal markings on muzzle, family brand on right shoulder, crescent shaped scar below left knee. Professions: Leatherworking and Alchemy. She is a competent potion maker, but her real skill lies in her ability to transmute the primal elements of nature. =Appearance= Lauora is quite muscular considering her age and gender. She is also strikingly tall, exceeding the height of the average male Tauren by several inches. Her mane is cropped short and often unadorned. She wears an idol of the Raven God around her neck and keeps a large pouch of herbs at her side. When in battle she wears enchanted leather robes, otherwise she is most often found wearing a simple battle harness and loincloth. For occassions requiring more decency she will also don her guild tabard. Bathing is not a high priority for Lauora and one can accurately trace the path of her recent journeys by examining the debris tangled in her pelt. Despite her lackluster grooming habits she always smells nice--a pleasant side effect of her fondness for collecting herbs. =Personality= For one battle hardened so young, Lauora is remarkably easy-going. The difficulties of the world rarely get her down. She is slow to anger and quick to forgive. She is taciturn, but not necessarily unamiable. She often does not understand the mood swings of others and will distance herself rather than become involved in drama of any sort. Lauora enjoys nothing more than a good brawl. If unable to find one she prefers to expend her energy through flight and random exploration, playing with her philosopher's stone, or aggravating her older brother. If all else fails she has been known to sit down and "chat" with others. =Recent History= Concerned by her increasingly feral nature, her trainers in the Cenarion Circle suggested she distance herself from the bear spirit until she developed a stronger sense of balance between her abilities. Lauora has taken to nature magic with the same gusto she used to apply to feral combat--the only real difference being that now she goads others into battle (with the promises of her aid of course) instead of charging in herself. =Biography (as recorded by Tozar)= Cairne Bloodhoof once said, "There are far worse fates than living freely upon the open plains." It is a harsh life perhaps, but it is also a beautiful one, and it was hers once. Her tribe is called the Oakseekers and before the pilgrimage to Mulgore they roamed from the borders of the Ashenvale forest in the North along the Eastern border to the coastline of Kalimdor. They are an old tribe, with old ways, and old habits that die a lot harder than they themselves do. Were it not for Cairne it would be only one generation, maybe two, and then they would be gone--would have been gone already if not for the small number of Grimtotems, her father included, that abandoned their people and joined with hers. She does not speak much of her childhood, delivering only vague recollections of playing in the tall grasses with her brother Gadenare, of helping with the kodo hunts, of hiding when the centaur attacked. Of packing up her meager belongings and moving again, and again. It is not that she is reticent, she just does not think it significant enough to bother conversing about. She wants to talk about the caravan, the day the small green men came and they all moved to a small green land. She was not yet of age on that day, but the way was dangerous and everyone was needed. She'd always had a knack for herbs and a closeness to the powers of the earth and as the train of kodos lumbered along she worked on those that fell to the numerous centaur attacks. Her older brother sat on the back of a kodo calf and proved himself a hero by sniping at any horse-men that ventured too close. When they finally arrived, exhausted and battered into the land called Mulgore, they did not rest but immediately set to work building a new way of life for their people. Although her kin were of the plains there were those that were of the mesa, and it was them that recognized the value of the tall promontory in the middle of the valley. Thunder Bluff quickly became a site to behold and she fell in love with her new home quickly. Her family however was not so enthralled and quickly retreated to the more familiar plains. Gadenare, now considered an Oakseeker hero, wanted to stay behind to serve Bloodhoof and was sent off with accolades to train at Red Clouds mesa. Her own request to train was not so well received. The Oakseekers maintained strict gender roles, and her desires to become a brave were scorned as too much Grimtotem in her blood. She accepted the criticism of the elders and went back to her normal duties, but was no longer content with them. Compounded with the absence of her brother and only playmate she soon grew bored and miserable. This brought her into even greater conflict with the tribal elders. Four seasons passed before she finally reached her breaking point. She left, under the cover of night and with only a brief note explaining her intent, and set off to find her own path.